


No Matter What

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Angry Dean, Angst, Balthazar's a dick, Balthazar's a dick from beyond the grave, Blowjobs, Castiel is Missing, Christmas, Closeted Lucifer, Dead siblings, Deaths, Fluff, Guns, Hand Jobs, Jealous Balthazar, Jealousy, Jock Dean, Lots of Rape mentions, M/M, Marriage, Missing in Action, Mpreg, Musician Castiel, Musician Gabriel, Mute Gabriel, New Year's Eve, Nightmares, Outdoor Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean, Rape, Rimming, Sam Gets Shot, Self Harm, Shower Sex, Smut, Soldier Castiel, Soldier Dean, Valentine's Day, Wedding, proposal, splitting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: 3RD PERSON POV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3RD PERSON POV

**Points of view do change in this fic, if there is a note at the top of the work, it will say who's POV it's in**

"Sammy, tell me" Dean says, after a drink.  
"Gabriel Novak. A boy in my class. He's friends with everyone in the class, everyone except me. He knows I like him but he just ignores me" Sam says, a single tear falling. Dean pulls Sam into his lap and rubs his stomach.  
"Do you want me to talk to him Sammy, cos if you're upset I will" Dean says. Sam shakes his head and wipes his face on his sleeve.

A guitar broke the silence between the brothers. Then a voice started singing one of Sam’s favourite songs, Time Bomb by All Time Low. Dean looked down to Sam, Sam was no longer crying but his face was still damp. Another guitar started. And the singer started again. This time it was A Love Like War by All Time Low again.

After the song finished, Dean looked down to Sam again. Sam jumped off of Dean's lap and ran towards the toilet, not planning to bump into Gabriel as he ran. Sam stumbled back.  
"Gabriel?" Sam said. Gabriel looked up, dropping his head just as quickly.  
"Hey, asshole, talk to him" Dean shouted. Gabriel tensed up as Dean shouted, Castiel went over and moved in front of Sam, facing towards Gabriel. He blocked Sam from seeing Gabriel, who nodded and hugged Castiel.   
"He can't talk, he's mute" Castiel says. He takes Gabriel to the stage where they begin packing up. Sam stutters for minute before Dean barges over to them.

"Like hell he's mute. He's just been singing" Dean says.  
"Well if you saw your brother murdered by your other brother don't you think you would be scarred" Castiel says. He puts his guitar into the case, picking up Gabriel's. Castiel and Gabriel walk out of the bar.

A man goes to Dean.  
"You're new here" he states.  
"And what's it to you?" Dean spits.  
"Well, I thought you'd like to know that the Novak boy is mute. He only sings because he needs an outlet for his emotions. He saw his brother kill his twin then kill himself" the man says before walking away. Dean turns to Sam and pulls him into a hug. They walk out of the bar, only to find Castiel hugging Gabriel against a car.

"Hey guys" Dean starts. He sees Gabriel has tears in his eyes, and on his face.  
"Shove it Dean. We don't want to hear it" Castiel says. He helps Gabriel get into the car, placing the guitars in the boot. Castiel gets into the drivers seat of the car and reverses out, narrowly missing hitting Dean. Castiel drives out of the exit and drives away.  
"The older one is in my class, I can talk to him tomorrow Sam" Dean says. They get into Dean's car and drive back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3RD PERSON POV

When they get back, Dean notices Castiel’s car is the exact same as the neighbour’s car. Even the reg plate is the same.  
"Hey Sammy, guess what?" Dean says.  
"What Dean?" Sam says through gritted teeth.  
"When I make you and Gabriel friends, you can go round to his house every day. He lives next door" Dean says. Sam sighs, runs up the stairs and slams his door. Dean can tell he's upset.

He sneaks back outside and goes to his neighbours. He knocks on the door.  
"Novak's" a man says. He has short blonde hair and looks evil.  
"Can I please speak to Castiel" Dean says politely.  
"You're not gay are ya?" The man asks.  
"No why?" Dean lies.  
"Cos he's gay" The man says.  
"I need to ask him about our homework project" Dean lies.

"Oh, well he's gay. Although you probably already knew that, unless your them Winchester boys. In which case, now you know" the man says. Dean nods awkwardly. The man lets Dean into the house.  
"Lucifer Milton" he says, shaking Deans hand.  
"Dean Winchester" Dean says.  
"Ohh, it's you" Lucifer says.  
"Huh" Dean questions.  
"You're the one who upset my baby brother tonight. I wonder if Castiel still feels the same" lucifer says. He leads Dean into the garden where he sees a small building. Lucifer knocks against the door, the guitar playing stops and someone stops playing.  
"Come in" a deep voice shouts. Lucifer opens the door and leads Dean in. Castiel is sat topless with his back facing towards the door. Gabriel is sat facing towards Castiel with a guitar in his lap.  
"Hello Lucifer, Dean" Castiel says, not looking up from where he is showing Gabriel how to play a song on guitar.  
"Castiel, stop doing that. You know it creeps the shit out of me. Anyway, you have a guest so stick a shirt on and start socialising" Lucifer says.  
"Why do I have guests, it's not another prostitute is it? You're not gonna try and turn me straight are you, cos it won't work" Castiel says.  
"Not again brother, no, but that was funny. This is our neighbour, Dean. He wants to talk about some project or something" Lucifer says. He walks out and leaving Castiel, Gabriel and Dean in an awkward silence.

"Anyway Gabe, to play it. Place your fingers here and just strum, and sing your song" Castiel says, ignoring Dean. Castiel picks his guitar up and starts playing along with Gabriel.  
"Cos I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me" Gabriel sings, playing guitar. Castiel nods.  
"Great Gabe, keep practising while I see what he wants" Castiel says. Gabriel continues playing while Castiel stands up.

"What do you want Dean?" Castiel asks, leading Dean into the kitchen.  
"I wanted to apologise" dean says.  
"Dean, you don't get it. Our brother Adam, killed his twin Michael then killed himself. All while Gabriel and I were the only ones in the house. Sorry doesn't even make up for half of how upset Gabriel was when we came in. I literally had to stand outside of the bathroom so he didn’t hurt himself" Castiel says. He points to the door.  
"Leave" he snaps. He pours two drinks and takes one to Gabriel and has one himself. Dean walks out of the shed, slamming the door on the way out.  
"It's alright Gabe" Castiel says as Gabriel starts crying. Castiel pulls Gabriel into his lap and hugs him.

"That wasn't about a project was it" Lucifer says.  
"Nope, he wanted to apologise. I didn't let him though, he's probably gonna beat me up now but I don't care" Castiel says.  
"Why will he beat you up?" Lucifer says, sitting next to Castiel and taking Gabriel into his own lap for a hug.  
"He's a jock. And he carries a gun around, he'll probably shoot me and play football with my head" Castiel says, stroking Gabriel's hair.  
"I'll make sure that wont happen" Dean says from the door.  
"Leave Mr Winchester, or I will ring the police" Lucifer says.

"Look guys, I didn't know. I wanted to apologise, my brother likes Gabriel, a lot. And he's upset, when he's upset it angers me. He'd been saying to me that he liked a boy in his class but this boy, Gabriel, wasn't talking to him. So I took him out, and then we saw you and yeah. I flipped without knowing the truth and I'm sorry. I'll leave now" Dean says in one long breath. He closes the door and walks away. Gabriel yawns against Lucifer.  
"I'll put Gabriel to bed" Lucifer says.  
"Come on Gabby" Lucifer says jokingly. Gabriel smiles a bit, he hugs Castiel, places his guitar on the stand and jumps into Lucifer's arms. They walk into the bedroom and Gabriel takes his shirt off. He jumps into his bed, Lucifer kisses his head and tucks him in. He flicks the light off and walks out of the bedroom.  
"Castiel, I want you in bed by half eleven and don't wake Gabriel up, he's still a little upset and I want him to sleep. Do not get drunk, good night brother" Lucifer says. Castiel nods and leads Lucifer out. He hears another knock at the door just after he hears Lucifer lock the back door.  
"Yes?" He questions.  
"Cas help. It's Sam" he hears a young voice. He unlocks the door and sighs.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" He asks as he invites Sam in.  
"Deans drunk and angry, can I stay here please, when he's drunk he scares me" Sam cries. Castiel locks the door and nods. He notices Sam is only in a pair of sweat pants and socks.  
"If you go in there, there is a bed, although Gabriel is in the other bed" Castiel says. Sam shrugs and begins to cry. Castiel squats in front of Sam and hugs him. He strokes Sams hair and moves them to the sofa.  
"What's wrong Sam?" Castiel asks.

"Dean, he's scared me. He's going insane. I heard him shouting at nothing so I jumped out of my window and came here. I don't think I can go back til tomorrow" Sam says.  
"Don't worry Sam, I'll let you stay here. Do you want a drink and stuff, you look cold" Castiel asks. Sam nods and moves next to Castiel.  
"Yes please, if that's alright" Sam says.  
"I was about to do myself a drink, is coffee alright?" Castiel says, standing up.  
"Great, thanks so much Cas" Sam says. Castiel stands up and boils the kettle. Gabriel stumbles out of the room, a sleepy look on his face. Castiel turns around and sees the hand gestures Gabriel is making.  
"It's alright Gabriel, go back to bed. I'm just making Sam a drink" Castiel says. Gabriel's eyes widen. He spins around and sees Sam shivering and topless. He runs back into the bedroom.  
"Excuse me a minute Sam" Castiel says. He walks over to the bedroom and goes in, locking the door behind him.

"Gabe, he's scared. His brothers drunk so he's sleeping in here tonight, I'll be out there all night if you need me. Don't ignore Sam cos he's really upset. He does know sign language to try and sign with him for a bit" Castiel says. He hugs Gabriel against his chest and wipes away the few tears. Gabriel nods and they walk back out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3RD PERSON POV

Gabriel sits next to Sam and wraps an arm around Sam, warming him up. Castiel smiles to himself as he sees it. He takes over the three coffees and puts them on the table.  
"So what's going on Sam?" Castiel asks.  
"When we got home, he came here. I know he did. Then when he came back, I heard him open the alcohol cabinet of my Dads. I locked my door. He must have drunk a lot in about ten minutes because I heard him shouting what my dad shouts to him. It sounded like my dad at first, but I knew it wasn't him. I heard him punch a wall so I jumped out of my window and came here" Sam says, finishing with a sob. Gabriel pulls him into a small hug. Sam cries into Gabriel's shoulder. Castiel rubs Sams back and stands up. He makes some gestures, Sam doesn't understand what they are.  
"Do you guys wanna have a drink and go back to bed, I need to do something" Castiel says. Sam nods and downs the coffee. Gabriel smiles a bit and copies him. They walk back into the bedroom and Castiel quickly checks on them. Sam is in Gabriel's bed and Gabriel is in Castiels bed.

Castiel walks out, into the house.  
"Luce" Castiel shouts. He walks into the living room and hears Lucifer watching a film. He stands just outside the door.  
"Sam, from next door, just come here scared shitless cos of Dean. I've let him stay in there with Gabriel. I'm gonna stay up and watch over them, I'll sleep tomorrow. Alright" Castiel says. Castiel hears a moan that definetly isn't his brothers, it's too low pitched.  
"Alright, whatever Cas. Night bro" Lucifer says in one long breath. Castiel smirks and pretends to walk away, not moving but closing a door.

"Oh shit-fuck. Just fucking fuck me you fucker" Lucifer says.  
"Whatever you say, babe" a male voice says, shocking Castiel. There is a loud moan, then the noise of the sofa squeaking. Castiel manages to get out of the house and into the shed without being heard. He locks the shed and walks into the bedroom, finding Sam spooning Gabriel. The sight warms his heart, he knows the two boys have feelings for each other. He sits on the bed next to them and watches as Gabriel snuggles against Sam.  
"Love you" Gabriel says, speaking for the first time in several years.  
"No matter what" Sam finishes, both not realising Castiel is stood beside them. They'll make it work and he knows it, even if it means he has to give up being in a band because Castiel would give up everything to see his brother happy and talking.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3RD PERSON POV

 

At school a few weeks later, Sam had gone to the library looking for Gabriel, however, when he was walking down the dusty halls of the school, the school jerk crowded Sam into a corner. Balthazar Novak. Gabriel’s brother.   
“Damn Sammy…so sexy” Balthazar said, his hands stroking through Sam’s hair. Sam tried to get away, to find Gabriel or anyone. The next thing that happened scared Sam, and possibly ruined his life. Balthazar looked down the corridor and saw that Gabriel was walking towards them, not looking at them though, choosing a song to listen to. Balthazar pressed his lips against Sam’s. And try as he might, Sam couldn’t get away. A loud gasp made Balthazar pull away from Sam and Sam seized the opportunity. He kicked Balthazar in the balls before running off in search of a heartbroken Gabriel.

Sam ran home and saw Gabriel was sat outside of his own house crying. Sam made his way towards Gabriel and sat down beside him, Sam’s own tears falling now.   
“Leave me alone” Gabriel said.   
“Let me explain” Sam said, wiping away his own tears.   
“Fine” Gabriel said reluctantly. 

“I was walking to the library; I couldn’t find you anywhere so I was going to the library hoping to find you there. As I turned a corner he came out. He cornered me and kissed me. It meant nothing to me I swear” Sam said as a fresh set of tears fell. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and carried him bridal style into Gabriel’s house.   
“Hey Luci” Sam said as he walked through the house.   
“You guys are early, it’s only like 1” Lucifer said from the living room.   
“Oh yeah, your douchebag brother decided it would be cool to kiss me so y’know, gonna make it up to Gabriel here” Sam explained.   
“Oh, fair enough. Ignore Balthazar, he’s a dick....and he’s coming here tonight” Lucifer said. Sam sighed and helped Gabriel stand up before they walked into the living room.   
“How come that douche is coming here?” Gabriel asked angrily.   
“I don’t know, he texted me last night and said he was coming today” Lucifer explains.   
“Welp, now Sammy and I are going to fuck” Gabriel jokes, but he wishes it was true.   
“Whatever” Lucifer replied before wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. Gabriel pulled Sam out of the living room towards the shed where he lives. Oh yeah, Lucifer came out as gay. Sam moved in with Gabriel because Dean joined the army. Gabriel managed to talk again, but it was rare that he did talk. Castiel had also joined the army. Sam and Gabriel lay on the sofa. 

“Sammy, how did Balthadick know we go out? The only people who know are Dean, Cas and Luci” Gabriel asks  
“God knows, but I’ve got something better than him on my mind right now” Sam says, smirking.   
“And what’s that?” Gabriel asks.   
“You” Sam said kissing Gabriel. Gabriel’s hand slides into Sam’s hair. Sam lifts Gabriel up and walks them towards the bedroom.   
“Are you sure you want this?” Sam asks.   
“Yes” Gabriel moaned as Sam latched onto his neck. Sam placed Gabriel onto their double bed, knocking off a song book. As Sam stood up, he heard a happy sigh from Gabriel.   
“You’re gorgeous” Gabriel says, pulling Sam in for a long kiss. Gabriel’s hands began unbuttoning Sam’s uniform, starting with the blazer, followed by the shirt, then the belt and the trousers. Sam’s hand slid Gabriel’s polo shirt off, only parting lips for a second.   
“W-w-wait” Gabriel said.   
“Hm?” Sam asked as he sat down beside Gabriel.   
“This will be my first time...promise me this won’t just be a fuck and run” Gabriel says with tears in his eyes.   
“I promise you Gabriel, I am not going to leave you” Sam said lying down. Gabriel lay down beside him.   
“And to prove that I’m not going to leave you, I’m going to tell you something about me that no one knows” Sam said, trying to keep his voice calm with what he is going to say. Not only will it hurt Sam, it will hurt Gabriel. 

  
“What’s his name? Balthasy? Balthador? Balthazar? Balthazar!” Sam started.   
“Do you remember when I said I had moved here because of something that happened in my past town which meant I was uncomfortable staying there” Sam started. Gabriel nodded, taking Sam’s hand in his own.   
“Well, I never told you why, and now I am” Sam continues, a tear falling.   
“I was raped by Balthazar....” Sam says quietly. Gabriel lies on top of Sam and kisses him. Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel as they both cry.   
“Hey hey hey” Sam says, kissing Gabriel’s cheek.   
“C’mere” Sam says, wrapping his moose arms tighter around Gabriel.   
“Sammy, promise me that tonight when we see him, you’ll stop me from murdering him” Gabriel says.   
“We’ll stay in here all night if we have too” Sam says, kissing Gabriel’s head. Gabriel lifts his head and kisses Sam on the lips. Gabriel slides his hands down Sam’s bare chest.   
“Are you sure?” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded and kissed Sam. The kisses became more and more passionate until eventually both were naked on the bed, Sam kneeling above Gabriel. Sam pulled the lube and the condom out of the drawer beside their bed. He left the condom on the nightstand and covered his fingers in lube. Carefully, Sam began opening Gabriel up, one finger at a time. As soon as Gabriel was opened up enough, Sam rolled the condom on and covered his length in lube.

He slid into Gabriel and stilled for a minute, treasuring the love in the tender moment. Sam slowly pulls out and thrusts back in, his hands locking with Gabriel’s. Quiet moans leave Gabriel’s throat, all staying in Sam’s heart for times when they can’t be together. Feeling that he is close, Sam takes Gabriel’s dick in his free hand and begins stroking in time with his thrusts.   
“Oh god Sammy, amazing perfect gorgeous” Gabriel says as he cums over them both, Sam follows almost instantaneously, emptying his load into the condom.   
“Love you Sammy” Gabriel whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Sam removed the condom and placed it in the bin. He grabbed a towel and wiped them both before he crawled in the bed beside Gabriel and cuddled him, both unaware of the figure outside of the window watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3RD PERSON

A few weeks later, Lucifer had come out to them as gay, and introduced his boyfriend, Michael. In addition to that, Dean had joined the army to keep Sam safe, which meant that Sam moved in Gabriel and Castiel.

Today, they’d been off school ill. That night, Sam and Gabriel where falling asleep while watching a film, Gabriel claimed to hate it but he secretly loved it; a loud knock at the door caused Sam to jump and almost fall off of the bed.   
“Jesus Christ” Sam muttered before walking to the door.   
“Yep?” He shouted before opening the door.   
“It’s me, Luci” Lucifer shouted. Sam opened the door and as Lucifer walked in, a blast of cold air followed, making Gabriel shiver.   
“Balthazar is here now, he’s talking to Michael” Sam’s face went pale as he sat beside Gabriel, who was shaking with rage.   
“I’m guessing you don’t wanna see him” Lucifer said, sitting beside Gabriel. Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around Gabriel.   
“Alright, I’ll make sure he don’t come out here” Lucifer said.   
“Thanks Luc” Sam said. Lucifer walked out and Sam jumped up and locked the door behind him. When he turned around, Gabriel was stood facing away from Sam so Sam seized the opportunity to cuddle Gabriel.

He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s bare chest.   
“You and I are going to spend the night watching crappy horror films, like My Bloody Valentine, Scream and Shaun of the Dead” Sam stated, rubbing his arms around Gabriel’s chest. Sam reached into a higher cupboard and got the box of sweets he had hidden as a present for Gabriel. He would never admit it to anyone out loud but he truly loves Gabriel. And since they live in Nevada, where to get married at 16 with one legal guardian, Sam thought ‘what the hell’ and he went for it. He took the ring that his father had bought him. He put it in the box and put the box inside the tub of sweets, which he planned to give to Gabriel. Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s head as he placed the tub in front of him. The plastic on the tub wasn’t transparent, so Gabriel didn’t know that there was a ring inside. Gabriel opened the box, gobsmacked by the sight in front of him, his favourite sweets  _and_ a diamond ring from Sam. Gabriel turned around and kissed Sam passionately.   
“I’m guessing that’s a yes” Sam smiled as they pulled away.   
“Of course it is” Gabriel said, putting the ring on his finger.   
“Y’know, we’re missing 2 things for this movie plan that you have” Gabriel started.   
“And what’s that?” Sam asked as he pulled Gabriel on top of him on the sofa.   
“Well, cola would be good and lube would probably be helpful” Gabriel smirks.   
“Lemme guess, you’re gonna go show that ring off to Luci while I go shopping” Sam said, feigning anger.   
“Well that ain’t happening sunshine. We’re both going in there, and then we’re both going to the shop” Sam said. Gabriel smiled, leaned up and kissed Sam.  
“You’re everything to me, I hope you know that” Sam said lovingly.   
“And you’re my cuddly moose” Gabriel responded. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. Sam and Gabriel cuddled for a minute before Gabriel rolled off of Sam and helped him stand up. Gabriel walks in to their bedroom and grabs himself a t shirt.   
“You want a t shirt?” Gabriel asks.   
“Nah, I’m quite comfortable like this” Sam responds, smirking from the door.   
“Well, I like you like that too but I’m worried about Balthadick’s response to seeing you topless” Gabriel says, turning to face Sam. Gabriel pulls on a tight shirt. Sam quietly moans from the door before walking closer to Gabriel and wrapping his arms around him. Gabriel presses his lips to Sam’s passionately.   
“I love you so much” Gabriel says, gently cuddling Sam.   
“I love you too Gabe, let’s face Balthadick” Sam says, pulling a loose t-shirt on. Gabriel takes a deep breath and nods hesitantly.  Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam for a supportive hug.   
“Hey, I know this will be tough for us both, but I’m here for you, I will be here forever” Sam says, rubbing his hand up and down Gabriel’s back. Gabriel looks into Sam’s eyes and a small tear falls. Sam gently wipes away the tear. Gabriel unlocks the door and walks out, pulling Sam with him. Sam locks the door behind him and puts the key in his back pocket. Sam and Gabriel walk into the main house and find Lucifer leaning against the wall, searching the refrigerator.   
“Hey Luce, whatcha searching for?” Gabriel says, placing his hand beside Lucifer’s on the side.  
“Nice ring” Michael says.  
“Wait what ring?” Lucifer says. Lucifer looks down and sees the ring on Gabriel’s hand.  
“Dude, congratulations” Michael says.   
“Yeah, bro. Congrats” Lucifer smiles, wrapping his arm around Gabriel and Sam.  
“What’s all the congratulating for?” Balthazar asks from behind Michael.  
“Your brother is engaged!” Lucifer says, with a large smile on his face.  
“You guys need anything from the shop, I have to pick some stuff up?”  Sam asks, not making eye contact with Balthazar.  
“Uhm, some milk, bread and I don’t know, I’ll come with you. It’ll be easier” Lucifer says.   
“Do you want me to go?” Michael asks.  
“Uh, yeah sure, if you want” Lucifer says, kissing Michael on the lips. Gabriel smiles as he sees his brother’s happiness for the first time in his life. Sam hugs Gabriel tightly and kisses his neck gently.   
“Have fun” Gabriel says as Balthazar heads towards the door. Lucifer rubs an arm up Sam’s.  
“Text me if anything happens” He whispers. Sam nods and heads towards the door. He bends over as he puts his shoes on. He hears a moan from Gabriel that Lucifer and he heard. Balthazar heard it too; he bit his tongue to refrain the nasty response.  Sam opens the door and stands outside in the cold air.  Sam feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.   
  
*1 New Message*  
“Don’t forget the lube ;)- Gabe” Sam smirks as he reads it. He winks at Gabriel through the open door. Michael and Balthazar walk out of the door and close it behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3RD PERSON POV UNTIL STATED OTHERWISE

While Sam was at the store, Gabriel had sat in the kitchen with Lucifer. Lucifer, however, was on the phone with Balthazar who had ditched Sam and Michael.   
“So...I need to tell you something” Lucifer says. Gabriel looks up from the book he is reading.   
“Yeah, go on” Gabriel says, looking at Lucifer.   
“The other day, Balthazar was in the area. He was coming through the back for some reason. He walked past your window and he saw you and Sam y’know....doing the dance without the pants” Lucifer says, blushing.   
“Oh yeah...uhm...what’d he say?” Gabriel asked.   
“I didn’t want to tell you this, but I feel that I must. Balthazar is starting to get plans into his head. Y’know he is kinda jealous of you and Sam...Well he has a plan to split you guys up. He told me that he plans to do it at the wedding” Lucifer says. Gabriel takes a deep breath and looks to the floor.  
“D-Did he say how?” Gabriel asks.  
“Uhm.....a gun” Lucifer trails off...

 

When Sam and Michael return from the shops – without Balthazar- Gabriel panics and wraps his arms around Sam, hiding his face in Sam’s neck. Sam chuckles and drops the bags on the counter, except one with their own stuff in. Sam then proceeds to pick Gabriel up and carries him back into their shed/room. Sam lays Gabriel on the sofa and gently pulls Gabriel away from him.   
“Hey hey hey, what’s up?” Sam asks as he sees tears in Gabriel’s eyes. Gabriel takes a deep breath, struggling to form words around the lump in his throat.   
“Balthazar – hic – he’s gonna ruin our wedding – hic” Gabriel cried.   
“No he isn’t. I, Sam Winchester, promise you that he isn’t even coming to the wedding. I have spoken to Dean and he has promised to keep Balthazar away by being his over protective self. Don’t let Balthadick get to you babe, he will not hurt me, you or our future. And I mean that” Sam said. Gabriel sat up and kissed Sam. As they pulled away, Gabriel nodded. Sam smiled and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Sam’s eyes flicked over to the bush outside of the window, it was rustling which was odd because there was no wind. The barrel of a gun popped up into Sam’s view and Sam dived onto the floor, pulling Gabriel with him, as a gunshot shattered the silence in the moment.  Sam winced as he realised the bullet had hit is arm, luckily, not in any dangerous places. A minute later, Balthazar looked in. He saw that Sam and Gabriel had run off towards the house. Balthazar made his way towards the house, only to be confronted with Lucifer, who was holding a gun in his own hands.   
“You leave this house and never return, the police are never informed. If I find out you are bugging Gabriel and Sam any more, this gun will be against your heart. Got it?” Lucifer said angrily. Balthazar shook his head.   
“Why can’t you see it? Gabriel is using Sam; I love Sam for who he is. But Gabriel is taking advantage of him” Balthazar cried.  
“Gun. Heart” Lucifer snarled.  
“You’re bluffing” Balthazar smirked. A wicked grin crossed Lucifer’s face.  
“Oh, how I wish I was. I’ve been meaning to do this for 15 years” Lucifer said, before pulling the trigger. Balthazar’s body crumbled to the floor. Michael came running out of the house. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer as tears began falling down Lucifer’s face.

**((Later that night) Gabriel POV)**

01:12. Why can’t I sleep? wait no. I can sleep. Why am I having nightmares.  
“Sammy” I whisper. Sam peeks an eye open as a tear falls down my face. Sam bolts up and kneels above me.  
“Gabe? What’s up?” He asks, with panic in his voice.  
“I can’t sleep....nightmares” I mutter. Sam wraps his arms around me, his warmth flowing into my body. Sam presses gentle kisses to neck.  
“I know it’s been a hectic day and all, but tomorrow, me and you are having that movie day like planned. Promise” Sam says, holding his pinky finger up. I lock my pinky finger with his and smile a little. I look at the scar on Sam’s arm. The wound isn’t too bad. Luckily for us, Michael is a medical student so he was able to apply stitches to Sam’s arm. I wrap my arms around Sam and cuddle him. Sam is cuddly and warm, a lot like a teddy bear. Sam is my moosey teddy. Sam presses a kiss to my lips, not passionate or rough- languid and love filled. I kiss him back. As we pull away, Sam smiles. I love his smile, with his cute little dimples.  
“ Come on Moosey, I think I can sleep with my moose teddy beside me” I say. Sam smiles and kisses me one more time before falling back to sleep, with his arms wrapped around me. I get a good night of sleep. And in the morning, when Sam is having trouble with putting his shirt on, I will help him. Because that’s what love is, loving someone through everything. And I love Sammy more than anything in the world, even music.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABRIEL POV

When I wake the next morning, I look up at Sam and see he is still asleep. I smile as a quiet grunt comes out of his mouth. I look around at the pictures in the room: Sam and his mother on the day he was born; a photo of Dean and Sam at Dean’s prom; Sam and me; Lucifer and Michael; and Castiel and me. We both support our families dearly, and we wanted things that remind us of our families, especially Dean and Castiel. There is also a poster with Bullet For My Valentine on the wall because both Sam and I love them as a band, and as people.

I look in to the mirror on the wall and see the tattoo on my neck, it’s cheesy but it is ‘SW’ for Sam because of how much I love him. I roll over and lay on Sam. I look at his tattoos, the anti-possession tattoo on his chest and there is ‘GN’ too. Soon though, he will have to get a ‘W’ on the end of it. I have decided I am going to take his name because I like Winchester- it sounds a lot cooler than Novak. Sam grumbles and kisses my neck. 

“Can we have our movie day today” Sam says, I nod and lazily kiss Sam. Sam slides his hands down my back and slowly rubs my ass. I moan into Sam’s mouth as he circles a finger around my asshole. I reach over and grab the lube that Sam bought yesterday. Sam takes the lube and covers his finger in it. Sam presses his finger into my asshole, I moan loudly. Sam smirks into the kiss and slides his hand down my front and into my shorts. I moan into the kiss even more as Sam begins to stroke my hard member. I slide my own hands down Sam’s body and pull him close to me. I feel myself getting closer to the edge.

I pull Sam close again and kiss him passionately. I feel myself get closer to the edge and I cum over Sam’s hand and my shorts. I kiss Sam’s bare chest before sliding down his body and taking his hard member in my mouth. I suck and take Sam’s hand in my own, while his other slides into my hair. I feel Sam’s salty load explode onto my tongue. I press a gentle kiss to Sam’s softened cock before sliding back up and kissing him. I pull the cloth from my drawer and wipe Sam and me with it. I see Sam slowly dozing back to sleep so I pull the duvet back over us and let myself fall asleep with Sam’s arms wrapped around me.

When we wake up again, Sam presses a gentle kiss to my nose.   
“I love you so so much Gabriel, please don’t ever leave me” Sam says. I lean forward and kiss him.   
“Hey hey hey, what’s up? You know I won’t ever leave you” I say as a tear falls from Sam’s eye. I wipe the tear away and press a gentle kiss to his eyes.   
“It’s everything that has happened over the past week with y-your brother and it’s all just so confusing” Sam says. I pull Sam into a tight hug, stroking his hair as he cries into my shoulder. Sam takes a deep breath and kisses me. 

“Still up for the movie plan?” I mutter. Sam nods into my neck.   
“Sure? Cos we can stay here all day if you want” I say.   
“Nah, I’d love to watch the movies with you. After all, with everything that has happened we should have a day off and do the movies, and y’know each other” Sam smirks, winking at me. I smile and chuckle before pulling Sam close. It might be a movie day, but right now I like the warmth of Sam beside me. Sam cuddles me tightly against his chest.   
“Comfortable down there?” Sam asks as he sees me tightly pressed against his chest.   
“Mhmm” I grumble before pressing a kiss to Sam’s chest.   
“You wanna come up here?” Sam asks, smirking, I shrug and crawl up into Sam’s neck. I roll onto Sam before kissing him.   
“Mmm sleep?” I ask. Sam nods against me. Sam cuddles me against him like a teddy bear before we fall asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAM POV UNTIL STATED OTHERWISE

I wake up and see Gabriel is still fast asleep beside me. I slide from beneath him and wander over to the bathroom. I lock the door; this is something Gabriel can’t see. I peel my boxers from the blood surrounding my upper thigh and crotch. I wince and change them for a clean black pair. I sit on the cold floor, blade in my hand, and look at my reflection in the mirror. Fuck I’m fat. ‘Worthless’ ‘ugly’ and ‘better off dead’ fly around my head. Tears begin falling down my face. *knock knock*   
“Sammy? Are you in here?” Gabriel asks, probably confused since I locked the door, something neither of us do anymore. I try to speak but my voice won’t work. I look down to my leg as I feel something dripping down my leg and I realise that subconsciously I have cut my thigh again. Damn, that’s gonna be hard to hide since me and Gabriel are almost always in our boxers when we are with each other. The door flies off of its hinges and I realise that Gabriel can see me: sat on the floor in a pool of my own blood with tears dripping off of my chin. I must look like a mess.

**(Gabriel POV)**

I take two strides and crouch down beside Sammy, who hasn’t noticed I am beside him. I pull him into my arms and hug him tightly. I push Sam’s hair back, flattening it from the mess it was. I wipe his tears away and gently kiss him.   
“C’mon Sammy, let’s get you cleaned up” I say, biting back my own tears. Sam hesitantly nods and pulls himself up, leaning against me as I walk back into the bedroom. I drop to my knees and pull out the first aid box from under the bed.  I get out a bandage and begin wrapping it around Sam’s thigh. I see him wince as I place a hand against his hip for balance. I peel his boxers away slightly and see more scars covering that area. I’m not sure how I’ll be able to bandage that though, his freaking dick is just millimetres from billions of cuts. I sigh but don’t look up at Sammy, I can’t face him. I cut the bandage into smaller squares and cover areas of the cuts with them, holding them on with sports tape. I slide Sam’s boxers on and hand him his jeans before pulling my own clothes on and going to Lucifer, I know I shouldn’t leave Sam on his own, but I just can’t cope anymore. I need Lucifer. I barge into the house, tears streaming down my face. Lucifer runs over to me instantly.  
“Gabe? What’s up?” Lucifer asks, pulling us into the living room.   
“I can’t cope. Balthazar, school, Sam. Everything is getting too much” I sob.   
“Sam? What has he done? Has he hurt you?” Lucifer asks, concerned. I shake my head.  
“Himself...he hurt himself” I mutter. Lucifer heard me though. He hugs me tightly.   
“Hey uhm Luce, should I let Sam through?” Michael asks awkwardly from the door. Lucifer shakes his head.  
“No. Make something up, tell him to go to bed. Just don’t let him in” Lucifer says, sadly. Michael nods and walks out. I vaguely register Michael telling Sam that it is a family issue so they can’t be there.   
“Gabe, y’know,  if you plan to marry Sam, you need to be able to cope with this stuff, at the minute, it doesn’t seem like you can cope with it all. I mean, you’re both still young and you don’t understand how you’re feeling yet. So I’ll ask this, but don’t flip out on me: Are you sure you want to marry Sam?” Lucifer asks. I think for a minute before a disturbing realisation hits me, I don’t think I want to marry Sam. I take a deep breath and shake my head....

No.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM POV UNTIL STATED OTHERWISE

I walk out of the room and back to Gabriel’s room. He doesn’t love me. I collapse onto the sofa and hold my head in my hands as tears fall. What do I do now? I could join the army. Hm, that  _is_  an idea I like. I might get killed and it will be less pain on Gabriel and he won’t suspect a thing. Hmm. I pull my phone out of my pocket and check the army’s website. Jackpot! I can apply now and possibly be deported within 6 months. I pull on my trainers and walk back towards the house.   
“Ermm, where do you think you’re going?” Michael asks as I completely bypass him.   
“To the army reserves centre” I state before passing the room where Lucifer and Gabriel are. My jacket is in there too. I knock on the door before walking in, grabbing my jumper and walking out.  
“Where are you going?” Lucifer asks as I begin to walk towards the front door.   
“Army Reserves centre” I call before leaving the house. Before I entered the living room, I heard what Gabriel said. He loves me but he can’t cope with my self-harming. Well lucky him, he won’t have to cope with it anymore, I won’t be there. I pull my phone out of my pocket and put my earphones in. The song that plays sums up my predicament: Easier To Run by Linkin Park. It is easier for me to join Dean in Afghanistan than to face Gabriel. I zip my jacket up as the cold wind hits me. I turn a corner before feeling someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around and see Gabriel behind me. I take my earphone out before continuing walking towards the Army reserves centre.  
“When were you planning to tell me this?” He asks, he’s angry.   
“In about half an hour, if you’ll be talking to me then” I say angrily before speeding up. The army centre is within my eye range.  
“Look, the only reason I ran off is cos I trigger easily after I cut myself and seeing the cuts on you kinda made me consider it again” Gabriel cries.  
“So you don’t want to marry me because you trigger from self-harm and I did it once. Okay then” I say before walking away. I open the door to the centre. I walk up to the reception. The receptionist stares at me for a minute before handing me the form.  
“Return it before January 17th and your application will be sent off” She says before returning to her computer. I walk out, form in hand, and begin walking home. Gabriel tries to hold my hand.  
“The only reason I was rethinking my decision is because of how old we are. Sam, we’re barely 18 and we plan to marry” Gabriel says.  
“Yeah, well you should’ve thought about that before saying yes to me” I say before heading towards Uncle Bobby’s house. He can help me with this form.

  **(GABRIEL POV)**

When I return home, I see Lucifer crying, Michael’s arms are wrapped around him. Ever since he shot Balthazar, nightmares have plagued him and he’s been having weird visions off Balthazar. I walk past their room and into my old room. My diary is in there from when Sam and I were in a relationship and I took Sam for that perfect date. I need to find out what I did that night to make it special. I lock the door behind me and sit on the bed. I look at the photo of Sam and I. It was taken during a school trip to England. Sam loved it, and well, I love spending time with him. I love Sam. My eyes find my calendar, which I should really move to my new room. I see a circle around a date which is very close. Prom. Ours isn’t for another year, thank God. I have to perform though. Sam is coming with me. I could always dedicate a song to him. Maybe that new one I have wrote – Crazy Love. Well, I  _did_  write it while I was at the beach with Sam. I grab the calendar, my acoustic guitar and the photo of Sam and me. I walk past Lucifer’s bedroom and see a tie on the door. Well, that took a sudden turn. Oh well, I better keep moving. I don’t particularly want to listen to my brother having angsty sex. I walk into our room and sit on the sofa. I begin playing the chords I know so well.

“I can feel his heart beat from a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time he smiles  
And I'm running to him, that's where I belong  
I'm running to him like a river's song” I sing. I hear a sniffle from the door. My eyes fly over to the door to find Sam there, tears in his eyes.   
“I don’t want to fight with you Gabe” Sam cries, running over to me. I pull Sam into my lap and hug him tightly as he cries into my neck.   
“Me either Sammy, me either” I say, pressing a kiss to Sam’s cheek. Sam looks into my eyes and I kiss him, not passionately or rough. Just soft, the way we like it. As we pull away, I gently wipe away Sam’s tears with my eyes. I smile to Sam, who chuckles a little. I grab the photo from behind me.   
“So I found something earlier. It reminded me of the good times we have spent together and it made me realise something” I say. I show Sam the photo. He smiles and tears up as he sees the photo of us on the London Eye- which is a strange name for a Ferris wheel.   
“It made me realise I still love you” I say, looking to the floor, ironically where my confidence is right now. Sam wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly.   
“Am I dreaming?” Sam asks.   
“Nope” I respond, my hand trailing lower down his back. Sam kisses me tenderly, he still has tears in his eyes, and I can feel them on my face.   
“So....was that song about me?” Sam asks, his cold hand sliding under my top.   
“Y-yeah” I stutter. Sam stands up and pulls me up with him. He drags me towards the bedroom, my guitar discarded. Sam pushes me onto the bed and kneels above me. Seizing my opportunity, I slide his shirt off. Sam moans as I slide my hands across his chest. I pull Sam into a tight hug as more tears begin falling.   
“Hey hey, what’s wrong?” I ask.  
“You were right. We are too young, look at us. Gabe, we’re not even adults. You havent seen all of my weird habits, you could hate me for all I know. I have the weirdest habits ever. Hell, I love Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran and Jessie J. If that doesn’t turn you off of me, well then send me to Hell” Sam cries.  
“Hey, music taste will not stop me from loving you. If music taste is a reason to leave, I would’ve left here a long time ago. Lucifer likes One Direction and Justin Bieber” I say.   
“Yeah, fair enough, but he doesn’t have some of my weird habits” Sam responds, he’s getting worked up over nothing.   
“Sammy, I’ve lived with you for 2 years. There isn’t much that I don’t know about you” I say. Sam opens his mouth to say something but I shush him with a kiss.  
“ I know that you wake up at like 3 am to get a midnight snack, occasionally I follow. I know you spend way too long in the shower, and I join you sometimes to save water. I know you want to go to Stanford, and I have nothing against that, we can move closer to Stanford if you want. I know you have to sleep on the side closest to a window, which is good cos I can’t sleep near a window. Sammy, I know everything about you. I know you hate the scar on your face from that fight with John. I know what you like, what you don’t. I know everything about your parents. There is nothing I don’t know about you, and I love you, you and all of your perfect imperfections” I say. I feel Sam tearing up even more. I push Sam away but not too far. I wipe his tears away, pressing a kiss to his lips.   
“And you wanna know what I love most about you, it’s that scar on your face” I say. Sam looks confused.  
“ It shows me that you have gone through a lot of bad stuff in your life, and it is giving me even more reasons to want to be a better fiancé than I am” I explain. Sam shudders; I know the memory is going through his head. John stabbed him in the face when Sam came out as gay to him. I wrap my arms around Sam and hug him tightly. I pull the duvet over us as Sam begins to fall asleep. I don’t care that it is only mid-afternoon. I would spend eternity in bed with Sam, just cuddling, sharing warmth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABRIEL POV UNTIL STATED OTHERWISE

I couldn’t sleep so I resorted to watching Sammy sleeping, and I am turning into Cas. I look at the scar on Sam’s arm, it’s beautiful. Sam begins tossing and turning. He’s having a nightmare. I wrap my arms tighter around him; it reduces the amount of tossing and turning. I stroke Sam’s hair gently as he begins to wake up. He opens his eyes and tears begin falling. I kiss Sam.  
“You wanna talk about it?” I ask. Sam shakes his head.   
“Fair enough, go back to sleep if you are tired, I’m going to make some dinner” I say. I stand up, taking my shirt off.   
“I might watch a film” Sam says. I throw him the remote and walk into the kitchen. *Knock knock*   
“Yep?” I shout.   
“It’s me” Lucifer shouts. I walk over to the door and allow him to walk in.   
“So, Gabe, you made up with Sam yet? Cos look what I found in the trash” Lucifer says with a smile on his face. I nod and take the forms from him.   
“Yeah, kinda cock-blocking me here” I lie.   
“Oh man, gross. I’ll leave you too it” Lucifer recoils. I smirk and let Lucifer out. I lock the door behind him before sitting on the sofa. I read the details on the form. ‘Army Reserves Application Form’ is printed across the top. I look into the box and see that Sam has written ‘Sam Winchester- Novak’. I smile and walk back into the bedroom.   
“So, Sam Winchester- Novak, what film do you plan to watch?” I ask, smirking.   
“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe the videos of us in England” Sam responds, walking towards me.   
“However, I heard what you said to Lucifer and well, that sounds quite nice right about now” Sam says. I smirk and rub my hands over Sam’s bare chest. I lean upwards and press a kiss to Sam’s lips. Sam picks me up and carries me to the bed. I gently suck on Sam’s chest, licking over the mark I have left.   
“Hmm, that will tell anyone in your sport class to leave you alone....I still don’t understand why you took Sport over music” I say.  
“Well, I chose sport to get rock hard abs, like these” Sam says pointing to his stomach. I press a passionate kiss to Sam’s lips. Sam lays me on the bed and continues kissing me. I moan, a little too loud. I reach over and grab the lube from beside the bed.  
“Condom?” Sam asks as he slides his face down my stomach.  
“N-no ah” I moan. Sam shrugs and looks up at me.  
“Are you sure?” Sam asks. I nod. Sam undoes my trousers and pulls them down. He presses gentle kisses all of the way up both of my legs. Sam slowly slides my boxers up. I pull Sam up so he is facing me. I slide his sweat pants down, followed by his boxers. I press kisses to every single scar that lay there before kissing Sam’s cock.  I lean up and kiss Sam on the lips. Sam lubes his finger and slides it inside of me. I moan as Sam opens me up.   
“You look so gorgeous like this” Sam smiles. I blush and look down. I push Sam’s hand away and signal for him to enter me. A loud moan simultaneously leaves mine and Sam’s throat. I savour Sam’s for the times we won’t be together. Sam slowly thrusts in and out, hitting my prostate each time. I moan each time and pull Sam over me, kissing him as he thrusts. Sam begins sucking my neck. I moan louder as Sam thrusts become erratic. I know he is close, I am too. I slide a hand down my body and connect with Sam as he strokes my dick. I cum over Sam and me, followed by Sam who empties his load inside of me. My eyes begin to fall shut as Sam pulls out.   
“I love you” I mutter before feeling Sam cleaning my body. I feel Sam slide in the bed beside me. I wrap my arms around him as we fall asleep, back to normal.  
“No matter what” Sam whispers, just like we did that night after the bar. The day before Cas and Dean were drafted.

 **(Sam POV)**  

When I wake up, I look at Gabriel beside me. He is sleeping peacefully. I look down and see all of my scars. I know I should stop but I really can’t. Not with this secret. I slide out from beside Gabriel and head towards the bathroom. I look into the mirror. I’m a mess. I should’ve told Gabriel the first I heard of it. Castiel is MIA (Missing in Action) but I couldn’t. That’s why I was going to join the army; to help Dean find him. I pull my blade from a crack in the wall and slide it over my thigh. Blood drips onto the white flooring. A hot sob leaves my throat. I hear the floor boards creek, Gabriel is heading towards the bathroom. Oh God. He’s going to leave me. I quickly throw my blade in the general direction of the bin. More tears leave my eyes. I look over and see that I have left the bathroom door open. Shit. Gabriel peers his head round the door and sees me: A mess. I’m curled up beside the toilet. Tears dripping off my face, blood dripping off my leg, what’s wrong with me? Gabriel is going to leave. He’s going to run back into the house and hide away. He’ll tell me it’s over tomorrow. I know it. Just like last time.   
“Sam” Gabriel says, breaking the silence. More tears fall down my face. A hand on my leg causes me to jump. I look up and see Gabriel’s loving eyes looking into my own, tears welling slowly. Gabriel wraps his arms around me. He doesn’t run away, doesn’t leave. He stays. He hugs me tightly as we both cry.   
“Come on Sammy, let’s get you cleaned up” Gabriel says, wiping away my tears. I nod, wincing slightly. I take a deep breath and stand up. Slowly, we walk back into the bedroom, where Gabriel pulls out a first aid box. I whimper as Gabriel wipes the wounds clean. He wraps a bandage around my thigh, kissing me as he does. When Gabriel is finished, I lay back, expecting to hear the door close. A minute passes and a door closes, but not the main door. I feel Gabriel lay on the bed beside me. I make to speak, but no words will work.   
“I know what you’re thinking” Gabriel says.   
“The reason I ran away last time was because I wasn’t able to cope with the fact that someone else is feeling the same pain I once felt. I spoke to Lucifer and he explained to me that, I have you and if I feel the urge to cut again, I can speak to you and vice versa. I’m here for you, no matter what” Gabriel says. I roll over so I am facing him and nod.   
“Now how about that movie day, that feels like we planned years ago” Gabriel says, I nod and smile. Gabriel rolls off of the bed and puts the first DVD in. He then comes back over to the bed and pulls the duvet over us both. I lean down and kiss him passionately, properly, for the first time in what feels like forever. I feel myself relax slightly as Gabriel's arms wrap around me, but that phone call is still on my mind. When do I tell the love of my life that his brother has been kidnapped and possibly killed in the middle of Afghanistan?

 

Sam’s hiding something. I can tell. He isn’t laughing at Shaun of the Dead like he usually does. Something is seriously wrong.   
“Sam, what’s wrong?” I ask, turning to face Sam. A tear falls down his face. I sit on my knees and hug him tightly.   
“Sammy?” I ask.   
“It’s Cas, I got a phone call the other day, he is MIA” Sam says.   
“Cas is Mia, who’s Mia?” I ask, confused.   
“Not Mia, MIA. Missing in action” Sam says. Sam wraps his arms around me tightly as I cry. I really want to go see Lucifer but I can’t.   
“Come on Gabe, I’m here” Sam says, rubbing my back. I look at the photo of me and Cas, the last time I saw Castiel.   
“I’m joining the army” I say.   
“What? Gabriel, no. I can’t lose you too. Dean is searching for him, look, Dean is even ringing me now” Sam says. I look at his phone, beside the bed. He answers the video call request.   
“Hey Sam, Hey Gabe” Castiel says, with Dean beside him.....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUCIFER POV - UNRELATED TO THE FIC BUT I LIKE IT

 

I look as I see Sam and Gabriel walking towards the house; Gabriel looks as if he’s been crying. God I hope he’s okay. If Sam has done anything I swear-  
“Luce?” Michael asks, stopping my train of thought, which is heading precariously close to murder. I see a shadow behind Michael; it looks familiar, too familiar. Balthazar. I try to walk over, but Michael stops me. He knows what it is. Deep down, I know too. Michael wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly as I see Balthazar pulling faces at me. I turn us around so that I can’t see Balthazar anymore, Michael’s smell is making me feel better, safe. I feel Michael kiss the top of my head.   
“Hey, hey hey, it’s okay. I’m here” Michael whispers.   
“I-I think I should go see someone about this” I say.   
“No, you have me babe. If you go to see someone, they’ll throw you into an asylum and I need you here with me, Lucifer, I will always be here for you” Michael says, gently kissing my lips. I look over to the window and see Sam and Gabriel cuddling, Gabriel looks as if he has been crying. Michael picks me up and carries me into the living room. He sits on the sofa and lays me on his lap. I love Michael so much, from the scar on his head from when he had a tumour removed as a child, all the way down to his prosthetic leg. Michael leans down and kisses me. His hands slide into my hair, stroking it as tears continue falling down my face. As we pull away, Michael wipes away my tears with his thumb.

I turn the television off, it’s ruining the moment. Michael’s black hair is spiked, but it still looks soft. I lean up and rub my hands through it. I roll off of the sofa. I go onto one knee in front of him. Vaguely, I register the image of Balthazar in the doorway, but that isn’t affecting me as I pull the ring out of my pocket and open the box it’s in. Michael’s blue eyes light up as he sees the question I am asking. Michael slides to his knees in front of me and kisses me. I slide the ring onto his finger and smile as we pull away.  I look up and see that it is 9pm. I yawn and start to fall asleep on Michael’s shoulder. I feel my body being lifted and see that Michael is carrying me up to bed. When we get to the bedroom, I slide from Michael’s hand and strip down to my boxers before sliding into my side of the bed. I feel Michael slide into the other side and wrap his arms around me. I feel his warmth begin flowing through my body on this cold December night.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAM POV

I am look over the jewellery in front of me.   
“Luce” I call. Lucifer walks over to me and looks at the cross and chain I show him.   
“What do you think?” I ask.   
“Uhm....well Balthazar stole his other one so yeah; I think he’d love it. If you want, I can pay for you to have your names engraved on it” Lucifer says.   
“Hey, thanks. I can give you half since I have the other half of Gabriel’s present at home” I respond. I pull my wallet out of my back pocket and pull out about $600. Lucifer pulls out the same amount and the salesman walks over. 

“Anything else today, gentlemen” He asks as he boxes up the chain.   
“Erm, how much would it cost to have ‘Sam’ engraved horizontally and ‘Gabriel’ vertically” Lucifer asks. The salesman searches on the computer for a minute before looking back at Lucifer.   
“About $50 more” He says. I pull $50 out of my wallet and hand it to the man.   
“Thank you, you can come and collect it in 2 hours” The salesman says. Lucifer and I walk out and go and try to find Michael a present.

“So, when are you guys thinking about having the wedding?” Lucifer asks me. I shrug.   
“Well, you guys could have it at the same time as me and Michael if you want” Lucifer says. I look at him confused.  
“I proposed last night” Lucifer explains.   
“Fair enough, good on you. I hope you guys last” I say. We turn a corner and I see Lucifer visibly start shaking.   
“Luce?” I ask.   
“You remember that night I shot Balthazar? Well since then I have suffered from delusions and I can see him now” Lucifer explains. I pull Lucifer into the disabled toilets.

I pull my phone out and ring Michael.   
“Michael, get to us now, Lucifer needs you. We’re in the disabled toilet” I say quickly.   
“Okay, I’ll bring Gabriel” Michael says before hanging up. Lucifer sits on the floor and holds his head in his hands. About 2 minutes later, I hear a knock on the door.   
“It’s Michael” I hear. I look over to Lucifer and see that he hasn’t looked up. I walk over and unlock the door. I let Michael in.   
“Hey guys, we’re gonna give you privacy” I say. I walk out and pull Gabriel out with me.   
“Right, let’s go eat” Gabriel says. I chuckle and kiss him before heading towards the tattoo shop.   
“I am getting a new tattoo on my arm. I need your advice on what to get” I say.   
“How about both of our names?” Gabriel says, I lean forward and kiss him.   
“And that is why I love you” I say.

I get ‘Sam & Gabriel’ tattooed on my arm with angel wings behind it because Gabriel is my angel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABRIEL POV

Gabriel POV

 I look at the tattoo on Sam’s arm. The angel wings are intricately designed. He has our names written in a fancy font. I press a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips as we lay back at home in our bed. Sam rubs his hand on my belly.  It’s times like these when I’m glad to be engaged to Sam. I roll over and kneel above Sam. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him, pressing my body to Sam’s. A quiet moan leaves Sam’s throat. I pull away to suck at Sam’s neck.   
“Hey – ah- this is nice and all but –ah- I kinda wanna just spend the night cuddling” Sam says, moaning.   
“Handie?” I smirk. Sam nods and slides his hand around my body. I slide my hand down Sam’s body. I slip my hand into Sam’s boxers. Sam moans as I wrap my hand around his throbbing erection and begin stroking. I moan as Sam strokes me.   
“Oh fuck Gabe, yeah just like that” Sam moans before spilling his load. I moan as Sam begins stroking me quicker. I cum almost instantly.    
“Fuck, best fiancé ever” Sam whispers, kissing me passionately. I smile and wipe my body clean, wiping Sam too.   
“Can’t wait to get married to you, my angel” Sam says. I smile and kiss his tattoo.   
“And I can’t wait to marry you too” I respond. I see Sam begin to doze off and check the clock. It’s only 9.42 pm. I smirk and turn the television off. I press a gentle kiss to Sam’s head as he sleeps. I reach and turn the lamp off before curling up beside Sam, who wraps his arms around me.   
“Night angel” Sam mutters. I smile and kiss him one last time before falling asleep.   
“Night moosey”

 

The click of the clock is keeping me awake. It's making the time seem slower, eternal. I look over to Sam, he looks so peaceful, so youthful. I smile slightly and brush the hair out of his face. I slide out of the bed and walk over to the cupboard. I pull out my jogging bottoms and Sams hoodie. I put the clothes on and head towards the exit. I look back at Sam and see him still sleeping. I turn around and head outside into the cold air of the early morning. I take a deep breath and see my breath float away, I wish I could float away. I slide down onto the grass and lay. I look up at the stars. I hear a door open and see Sam come over to me.

"S'up?" He asks, laying beside me. I point to the brightest star.  
"That's Nick" I say.  
"Who's Nick?" Sam asks, rolling onto his side so that he is facing me.  
"My twin brother" I whisper. Sam understands instantly. He leans down and kisses me gently. I look up at Sam and smile. Its the first time that I have told Sam about Nick.   
"You wanna talk about it?" Sam asks. I shrug and feel Sam slide an arm behind my head.   
"Y'know when I think of my parents. I usually go for a walk. I can take you where I usually go if you want, it's surreal" Sam says, stroking my hair. I hesitantly nod and stand up. I pull Sam up and we head back inside so that we can get dressed.  I wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly.  
"I love you Sam" I say.  
"I love you too Gabe" Sam responds, stroking my hair.  
"No. This is more than love. You are my everything Sam, I know I'm not perfect, fuck I'm far from perfect, but you mean everything to me. Don't ever leave me" I say, I look up to Sam and see a tear falling.  
"Hey hey hey, you are perfect Gabe, maybe not to celebrities, but you are perfect to me. In fact your more than perfect Gabe, I can't wait to marry you and call you my own" Sam responds, kissing me. I  
wrap my arms around Sam, even tighter than I am now.   
"Is my jumper comfortable?" Sam asks, smirking. I nod and go to take his jumper off.  
"Keep it for the times when I'm not here. It has my smell" Sam says, pulling the jumper back down. I look up at Sam and smile. I pull Sam into the bedroom and jump onto the bed. I then jump up and grab the box from atop the wardrobe.  
"It's an early christmas present" I say. Sam opens the box and smiles as he sees what's inside.  A picture frame split into three. One of the photos is Dean and Sam. Another is John, Mary, Dean and Sam as a baby. The final is me and Sam on our two year anniversary. He takes the picture frame out of the box and sees another box underneath it.  
"Wow...." Sam says, speechless.  
"There's more" I say, sitting on the bed and pulling him down beside me. Sam opens the second box and smiles as he sees what's inside: a horse on a chain. I remembered that he told me about his mother's passion for horses. Sam loves horses too. That's why I bought him it. It reminded me of him. A quiet sob leaves Sams throat.  
"Oh my god Gabe, I love you so so much" Sam says, as tears begin falling.  
"B-but how did you get this photo?" Sam asks, looking at the photo of John and Mary with Dean and him.  
"I was on the city archives. There is a section with photos of deceased families and stuff. I looked under there and found that" I explain. Sams eyes brighten instantly.  
"I love you so much Gabe" Sam says, wrapping his arms around me. I look down at the ring on my finger. I'm glad I am marrying Sam.  
"C'mon" Sam suddenly says, standing up. I stand up and Sam pulls me towards the door. We walk out and Sam locks the door.

"Y'know I'm barefoot here, right?" I say. Sam nods and drags me along anyway.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"Its a secret" Sam says, as we turn a corner. We walk down the street and Sam crawls under a fence. I go after him and look around.....

 

I look around the field. It’s perfect. There’s a forest at the back, a small lake at the left side. I look at Sam, who has a small smile on his face.   
“I- wow” I stutter, hugging Sam. Sam runs away, pulling me with him. I chuckle as I catch up with him.   
“So, what’s with the running?” I pant.   
“I’m horny” Sam says boldly. I shrug and follow Sam into the forest. I look around and see a mattress is there, along with lube and condoms.   
“Did you plan this?” I ask.   
“Nope, they’re here for just anything really” Sam says before turning to face me. He holds my head in his hands and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back just as fierce. Sam’s hands slide the hoodie off. I moan as the cold air hits my body. Sam’s hand slide down to my ass and squeeze it. I moan even louder. God, I hope there’s no-one nearby.   
“You’re safe, don’t worry” Sam says, as if reading my thoughts.   
“You said it out loud” Sam adds. I shrug and moan as Sam begins sucking at my neck. I feel Sam pick me up and lay me onto the mattress. I slide my hands down Sam’s bare chest and they come to rest on the waistband of Sam’s sweatpants. I grab the lube and coat one of my fingers in it. I slide the finger around the back of my ass and circle a finger around my asshole. I moan as I slide the finger in to myself. Sam slides his sweatpants down to his ankles and slides mine off of my ankles.  I slowly push another finger in beside the first one.  Sam moans at the sight of me – opening myself up for him. I add another finger and continue to open myself until I take the fingers out and pull Sam closer, he gets the message and pushes into me. He leans over me and kisses me as he begins thrusting. I moan loudly and slide my hand into Sam’s hair.   
“Fuck” Sam moans, thrusting faster.   
“Unph” I moan as I cum.   
“Shit wow” I say as Sam continues thrusting. I slide hand down his body and begin pinching his nipples.   
“Unhh” Sam moans. I lean up and attach my mouth to his nipple. He comes in seconds.  
“Wow...best sex ever” Sam moans. I chuckle and hand him a cloth. Sam wipes us both down and helps me stand up. He slides his sweatpants on before helping me put my own on. I throw my hoodie on and we walk back home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABRIEL POV UNTIL STATED OTHERWISE

When we get home, we go straight to bed. I wrap my arms around Sam, who looks kinda sad.  
“Sam, what’s up?” I ask.  
“That place....I once went for a walk there and saw Balthazar hiding something there....I know what he was hiding” Sam says.  
“A bomb......” Sam trails off.

 I pace around the room for a minute.   
“Sammy...have to call the police” I say.   
“It’s like 3 in the morning” He whines  
“I know, but he’s my brother and he’s made a bomb” I retaliate. Tears begin falling down my face.   
“Dean comes back soon, we could ask him to sort it out cos if we ring the police, they’ll start asking questions about Balthazar and Lucifer will end up in prison” Sam explains, wrapping his arms around me. I hesitantly nod and kiss him.   
“Come on Gabe, don’t worry, we have more important things to think about, like our wedding” Sam says, pulling me onto the sofa. I know we won’t be able to sleep now.   
“Well, we have suits in the cupboard right? We can ask Castiel to do the vows since he’s done that online vicar thing. I think the only thing missing is guests, but the only guests will be your family and Dean” Sam says. I nod.   
“So we just planned our wedding in like a minute, wow” I say. Sam chuckles and kisses me. I love his dimples.

I take my sweatpants off and show him the scars that I have hidden for so long. I look at Sam and see he is crying.   
“Sam” I say. I pull him into my lap and kiss him.   
“This was not your fault” I say cos I know that is what he is thinking.   
“B-but why couldn’t you tell me?” He asks. Should I tell him? I should.   
“Cos...I-I’m pregnant” I say, looking down.   
“You mean..?” Sam trails off. I nod. Sam smiles and kisses me.   
“Oh my god Gabe, you’re the best” Sam says happily. I place his hand on my stomach and let him feel the life form that will start growing in there soon. I sit forward and kiss Sam.   
“Thanks Gabe, this is the best early Christmas present anyone could ask for, you” Sam says. I lean forward and kiss him passionately.   
“Shall we try to sleep cos y’know once the baby is born, we won’t be able to sleep” I say. Sam nods and smiles still. I chuckle as I stand up. Sam picks me up and carries me bridal style to the bedroom.   
“Gabe...before anything changes...I need to tell you something......my mom suffered a miscarriage so I get protective over pregnant people” Sam admits. I nod and kiss him.   
“Hey, that’s perfectly fine. In fact, it’s kinda nice when I have someone to protect me” I say, looking at the floor.   
“People don’t usually protect me” I add. Sam pulls me close and hugs me as I fall asleep in the safe embrace of his arms.   
“I’ll protect you” Sam says, before falling asleep with his arms around me.

 I wake up on Christmas morning to find the bed beside me is empty. I walk into the living room, where I find Sam reading the newspaper with a mug of coffee. And a Christmas tree.   
“When did you do that?” I ask, pointing to the Christmas tree.   
“Dean and Cas brought it” Sam says, not looking up from the paper. I smile and walk towards him.   
“You want your present?” I ask seductively. Sam looks up from the newspaper and smirks.   
“It depends what it is” Sam says, putting the newspaper on the table. I untie the knot in my dressing gown.   
“All of this” I say, gesturing to my naked body.   
“Well obviously” Sam smirks. He picks me up and kisses me passionately. I wrap my legs around Sam’s back as he walks us to the bedroom.   
“Sammy” Dean calls.   
“Busy Dean” Sam calls back. I chuckle and slide my hands down the back of Sam’s shorts.   
“I think I’m going to like my Christmas present this year” Sam says, laying me on the bed. I smile and blush as Sam stares at my naked body.   
“You’re gorgeous, you know that, right” Sam says, I shake my head.   
“I’m not, you are though” I say, looking down at the flab on my stomach and the scars on my legs and arms.   
“Yes you are” Sam says, laying on top of me. I slide my hands down Sam’s shorts and slowly stroke his cock. Sam moans quietly. I chuckle and run a hand through his hair.   
“I think I’d like to use my present later” Sam says, looking out of the window. I nod and kiss him.   
“You okay?” I ask. Sam takes a deep breath and nods.   
“Just y’know, got shit on my mind. But hey, it’s Christmas, so I’m gonna try and forget about it for today” Sam says, rubbing a hand over his face. I lean up and kiss him. Sam hands me a box and kisses me as I open it. I smile as I see what Sam has bought me – a cross and chain.   
“Wow...Sam I love it” I say. I pull Sam into a tight hug and kiss him.   
“How did you know?” I ask.   
“I know a lot of things about you Gabe” Sam says. He looks at the ring on my finger.   
“I’m glad to be marrying you babe, merry Christmas Gabe, love you” Sam says, kissing me passionately.   
“I love you too babe, merry Christmas” I say, kissing Sam.

  **3RD PERSON POV**

Fireworks illuminated the sky but it didn't affect Sam. There was a party at the neighbors house but Gabriel didn't care. All they care about is the fact that they are able to be in each others company. The events of the year played through Sam's mind like a horror movie. It all started when he had found out Balthazar had moved close to Sam and Gabriels house. Sam had self harmed that night. Gabriel still doesnt know about it. It was fine until the latter months of the year when Balthazar started trying to speak to Sam and make a connection with him. Try as he might, Sam couldn't get Balthazar to leave him alone. It worked up until the day at school when Balthazar kissed him and almost ruined their relationship for good. And since then, it had been a roller coaster of emotions. But Sam doesn't care. All he cares about is Gabriel in his arms. Their love is stronger than ever. Sam knows at some points there will be arguments. There will be slamming doors and harsh words. But they will always find their way back to each other before the day is over, because they need each other.

Sam looks down to his lover. Gabriel's eyes may be shut but Sam knows he is still awake. Sam smiles and turns the television onto mute, enjoying the rare moment of silence and serenity; savouring it. Sam sees the ball dropping as Gabriel wakes up.

"Happy New year babe" Sam says, kissing Gabriel. Gabriel kisses Sam and slides his hand down Sams arm. The crowds of people sing Auld Lang Syne but Gabriel doesn't care, all he cares about is Sam. His lover, who is carrying him to bed so that they can sleep instead of celebrating because being together is their way of celebrating anything. 

 

Sam and Gabriel wake up at 2 am.  
"Hey" Gabriel says, kissing Sam's nose.  
"Hey, fireworks are still going off and I know how you get panic attacks with fireworks. You okay?" Sam asks, hugging Gabriel nods and kisses Sam's cheek. Sam wraps his legs around Gabriel, keeping him in position.   
"Good...well you can stay here now with me forever. We don't need food or water, we can live on the love alone. We don't need television cos we have each other" Sam whispers, kissing Gabriel. Gabriel nods and kisses Sam.  
"Deal, but now can we spoon? I feel safe with your arms around me" Gabriel whispers. Sam reluctantly allows Gabriel to turn in his arms.  
"Thank you honey" Gabriel says sarcastically. Sam rolls his eyes and chuckles, kissing Gabriel.  
"I love you, y'know that right" Sam whispers, rubbing over the scars on Gabriel's thigh.  
"Yup, that's why I can't wait to marry you. Just so that you can call me yours and I can feel wanted for once in my life" Gabriel trails off, letting a tear fall.  
"You've always been wanted by me, I may not have showed it back then but I did want you. Only you, I hated that relationship with Jess, but that was before I was able to come out as gay to Dean" Sam whispers, kissing Gabriel.

When Gabriel wakes the next morning, he sees that Sam is still fast asleep beside him. Gabriel walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he makes Sam breakfast in bed: Egg; beans; sausages; toast and Sam’s favourite food of all – Bacon. He also pours a glass of tropical juice since Sam loves it almost as much as Gabriel. Gabriel puts the plate and the drink onto a tray and takes it through to Sam, who still isn’t awake.  
“Hey Samsquatch” Gabriel says, no response from Sam. Gabriel places the tray on the table near the door before walking over to Sam.  
“Oi, Sasquatch” He shouts before running back over to the tray.  
“Huh what?” Sam splutters, sitting up.   
“Hm?” Gabriel says, innocently. He hands the tray to Sam and heads into the bathroom, where he gets dressed. Gabriel smiles to himself as he slides a t-shirt on. He grabs his boxers and his shorts and puts them on before walking back out to Sam, who has eaten all of the food already.  
“Big appetite for a big man with a big dick” Gabriel chuckles, taking the tray from Sam and taking it back into the kitchen, throwing it into the sink to be washed later. Gabriel lays back on the bed beside Sam, who is rubbing his stomach.  
“What was that in aid of?” Sam asks, laying an arm behind Gabriel and pulling him close.  
“I’m not sure, you’re just the best boyfriend anyone could have. I love you” Gabriel whispers. Sam blushes and kisses Gabriel softly. Sam hugs Gabriel tightly.  
“Methinks that we should sleep, what about you?” Sam says, reaching for the duvet. Gabriel smiles and strips back down to his boxers. He presses a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips, chest and then the scar on his arm. He turns to his back is pressed against Sam’s chest and falls asleep, with Sam’s warmth embracing him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABRIEL POV

When I wake, later on in the afternoon, I look up at Sam and see he is wide awake - and staring at me. I slide up his body and kiss him. Sam slides his hands down my back as we kiss, my hands resting on his neck. I straddle Sam, our crotches are almost touching. I roll my hips forward, earning a loud moan from Sam. I feel Sam’s hands slide under my boxer shorts and begin to massage my ass cheeks. I moan into Sam’s mouth and slide my hands down Sam’s muscly chest. I slide my boxers off of my legs and Sam does the same. I press a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips before sliding down his body and taking his cock into my mouth. Sam moans and weaves his fingers in my hair. With my free hand, I grab some lube and cover my finger in it. I slide the finger down my body and press it inside of myself. I add another finger as I suck Sam’s cock. I add more fingers and open myself up until I am open enough. I grab some more lube and dribble it onto Sam’s cock before sliding onto it. Sam moans and kisses me. I slide my hand down his chest before slowly lifting my hips up slightly and dropping back down, moaning as I do. Sam rests his hands on my hips as I ride him. Time passes, I can’t tell if its seconds or hours, all I can feel is Sam. I cum onto Sam, spurting white liquid onto his chest. I continue riding Sam, who comes inside of me. I moan as Sam slides out of me. I collapse onto the bed beside Sam, who grabs a cloth and wipes us both clean. I lean over and kiss Sam before I turn around and spoon him. I fall asleep again, Sam’s arms wrapped around me.

I feel Sam's grip on me loosen, before it vanishes altogether. I then hear the click of the bathroom door locking. Shit. I jump out of bed and run over to the bathroom. I bang on the door for a minute before Sam opens it with tears in his eyes and a blade in his hand. I smack the blade out of Sam's hand and pull him back to the bed. Tears are falling from Sam's eyes, I wipe them away with my thumb before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.  
"Why?" I ask, wrapping my arms around Sam.  
"I-I don't know...everything was so bad....then it was so good and I don't know what is happening in my life for the first time" Sam cries.  
"Here's what's happening in your life: you are marrying me soon, but we haven't planned yet. I am pregnant with your children, twins, and you are gonna be a great father to them and a great carer for me when I weigh 20 stone and waddle like a penguin. Because you are so loving, caring and gentle that you can't even hurt a fly" I say.   
"T-twins?" Sam stutters. I nod and hold Sam's hand in my own.  
"Oh my god! I have two baby.....two babies" Sam smiles. I chuckle and kiss him softly.  
"But, if you keep self harming, you won't he here to see them grow up. And I need you here cos I can't cope on my own" I say, brushing the hair from Sam's eyes. Sam winces, in an attempt to hold tears back, and nods. I hug Sam tightly and hold his head in the side of my neck. I slide one of Sam's hands onto the small bump which is forming. Sam looks into my eyes and smiles weakly.  
"Thanks Gabe...."

I look down at Sam, who cuddling against my chest while he sleeps peacefully. I rub my hands on Sam's back, pressing a kiss to Sam's head. Sam looks up at me and smiles sadly.  
"I'm sorry" he whispers.  
"You don't need to apologise" I say, pulling Sam up so that he is face to face with me. He presses his forehead against my own and I kiss him gently, my hand resting on his bare back. Sam's hands massage the small bump that is growing. Sam trails to my neck and gently sucks at the skin, making me moan. Sam pulls away and kisses my lips softly. Sam hugs me tightly against his chest and rolls us over. I turn so I am laid beside Sam, facing the television. Sam lays his arm under my waist, resting his hand on my side.  
"What do you want to watch?" Sam asks.  
"How about The Theory of Everything?" I say. Sam opens Netflix and puts the film on. I curl up to Sam, my head in his neck, as the film plays as background noise with Sam rubbing my bellywith one hand. With his other hand, Sam holds my hand and presses kisses to the scars on my wrist. I could stay like this forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABRIEL POV UNTIL STATED OTHERWISE

During the film, I slowly curl more and more into Sam's side. 

_*Knock knock*_

"Get that" I groan, too tired to move. Sam smirks and rolls his eyes before kissing me. Sam rolls out of the bed and lets the person into our house.  
"Hey Sammy" I hear Dean say. Sam walks back into the room and lays beside me. I curl back into Sam's side, feeling him wrap his arms around me.   
"You tired?" Sam asks. I nod and yawn, cuddling Sam. Sam slides out of bed and closes the bedroom door before sliding beside me.  
"Sleep?" He asks, his voice soft. I nod and kiss him. Sam turns the film off and cuddles me tightly. I press a final kiss to his lips before falling asleep.  
I wake up a few hours later and notice that Dean is watching us sleeping. I roll closer to Sam and pull him tighter before falling back to sleep. I feel Sammy hug me and kiss me.   
"I love you" I mutter.  
"I love you too" Sam says, rubbing his hand over my bump which is slowly forming. Sam's warmth radiates throughout my body, making me feel safe.

  **SAM POV**

 _Gabriel is nowhere to be found, flames and smoke burst through what was once a doorway, in their son’s bedroom. I look up and find the cause of the fire, a man...with yellow eyes? He smirks at me before vanishing, dropping Gabriel to the floor_  
_“Gabe” I call, running towards his now lifeless body._    
_“Gabriel” I scream, trying to get him back alive._    
_“Sammy” I hear._    
_“Sammy”_    
_“Sammy”    Everything fades to black._

I wake up and find Gabriel kneeling above me, tears in his eyes.   
“Sammy” He says quietly, hugging me. I wrap my arms around him and inhale his scent as tears begin falling down my face. I look around and realise I am still laid in bed, Gabriel is still alive. Everything is okay.   
“You wanna talk about it?” Gabriel asks me, lying beside me. I lay on my side and connect my hand with his.  
“I-I’m not sure...there was smoke...and fire...but I couldn’t find you...and there was a man. He had yellow eyes...it was weird” I say. Gabriel squeezes my hand soothingly before kissing me. He hands me a bottle of water from the side of the bed and I drink it, the water somehow calming me down. Gabriel scoots closer and hugs me tightly as I begin to cry again, my tears fall into his hair. I look down at Gabriel, and the bump that is slowly forming. I’ll protect Gabriel no matter what, even if it means my death. I love him so much. He is so kind and so sweet, despite how much he has been through. I don’t know how I got so lucky with Gabriel, and to hell if anything changes it. Gabriel is my love and my life.

  **GABRIEL POV**

I lay in Sam’s embrace as the snow falls outside of the window. His hand rubs small circles into the back of my hand. The television has a movie playing, but neither Sam nor I will watch it, in favour of watching each other. Sam’s free hand is resting over my bump protectively. My hand connects with Sam’s. I press a gentle kiss to Sam’s wrist before hugging him tightly.   
“I love you” I mutter, but it’s loud enough to hear.  
“I love you too Gabriel, I love you too” Sam responds, smiling slightly. I curl into Sam’s warmth as he wraps the duvet tighter around us. I rest my head into Sam’s neck and allow my eyes to fall shut as he wraps his arms tightly around me. Nothing could ruin this moment: not Balthazar; not Dean or Castiel; not Lucifer or Michael; not even school can somehow affect my love for Sam, or his love for me. I flick the television show off and turn onto my belly. I lay a hand across Sam’s chest before falling asleep beside him.

  **SAM POV**

I wake up to Gabriel beside me, he is reading something that looks an awful lot like 50 Shades of Grey. I cringe before knocking that horrific  book out of his hand and kissing him. He blushes as we pull away.   
“Happy valentine’s Day babe” I say. I lay back down beside Gabriel, who kneels above me and kisses me passionately.  
“You too Sammy” Gabriel responds. I smile up at him  before sliding out of the bed.   
“Where’re you going?” Gabriel asks as I head towards the bathroom.  
“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m going to shower” I smirk, sliding my boxers off before walking into the bathroom, completely naked. A minute later, Gabriel runs in, also naked. I smirk and kiss him passionately, sliding my hand down his chest. I flick the shower on and pull Gabriel in with me, not parting lips once. I moan quietly as Gabriel slides his hands to my ass.   
“Fuck me” He says in my ear, causing me to moan louder. I nod and turn Gabriel around before dropping to my knees behind him. I spread his ass cheeks gently, hearing a quiet moan. I lean forward and give a tentative lick to the puckered skin, earning a louder moan. I lick again, a little slower, dragging it out as I eat Gabriel out. I slip my tongue into his hole and fuck, this is the best thing I have ever tasted. I look up at Gabriel and see how dishevelled he is. His hair is stuck to his head, his mouth is wide open letting out the sweetest moans I have heard. His cock hangs heavy, the baby bump blocking it from rising. I slide my hand around his waist and rest it on the baby bump.  
“F-Fuck me  Sammy” Gabriel says around moans. I stand up and hold Gabriel’s hips as I push into his tight heat. Both Gabriel and I moan loudly, as I begin to thrust in and out of Gabriel, smaller thrusts at first but soon replaced by quicker ones. Gabriel moans loudly when I thrust my hips at a certain angle, so I do it again a few more times. We’re both close, I can tell. I slide my hand down to his length and stroke it in time with my thrusts, causing Gabriel to come onto the shower wall. I come into Gabriel seconds later. I breathe heavily while leaning against the wall.  
“Wow” Gabriel says. I smile and kiss him softly before washing his body with the soap and then the hair products. Gabriel quickly does the same before we get out of the shower and walk back into the bedroom, where we collapse onto the bed and fall asleep.

 When we next wake up, I kiss Gabriel until he is awake before sliding out of the bed. I walk over to my closet and grab a shirt from it and slide it on, before spraying my body with deodorant. I turn around and find Gabriel still in bed.  
“Are you gonna move or must I to fart on you?” I threaten, jokingly. Gabriel quickly jumps out of bed and runs to the closet, causing me to chuckle as he finds a shirt. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his neck.   
“I love you” I say, kissing him gently.   
“I love you too” He responds, rubbing a hand on my arm. I unwrap my arms from around Gabriel and grab some clean boxers before finding some smart black trousers and shoes. I put the trousers on before looking over at Gabriel and finding him almost ready. Gabriel quickly buttons his trousers and slides some socks on before sliding into his shoes.  
“Where are we going?” He asks, as we walk out of the bedroom, my wallet in my pocket.  
“Meal” I simply respond, grabbing my phone from the side. Gabriel shrugs before walking out into the light sky on Valentine’s evening. I lock the door behind us as we leave the house, heading towards the restaurant. Little does Gabriel know, I have a surprise for him when we get there...

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAM POV

When we arrive at the restaurant, I look over to Gabriel and see shock evident on his face. The restaurant is completely empty – aside from one table in the centre. There is a red table cloth on the table and a white candle.   
“W-what’s this?” He asks, looking at me.  
“Valentine’s present for the best fiancé” I shrug, kissing him softly. Castiel walks over to us.  
“Hello there gentlemen, I will be your waiter for tonight. Table for 2?” He asks. Gabriel merely nods, speechless. I smile and kiss his cheek as Castiel leads us to the table. I pull Gabriel’s chair out for him as he sits down and push his chair back in. I slide in my seat and open the menu.   
“The chef tonight is Dean. Sammy, this must have cost you loads” Gabriel says, looking at the menu. I shrug and rest my hand over his own.  
“Only for you” I say.   
“I will be your chef for tonight. Our recommendations are the burgers or the curry” Dean says, smiling at me.  
“Well, I’m gonna have a burger” I say, closing my menu.   
“Me too” Gabriel says, closing his menu. Dean smiles and walks into the kitchen.  
“Hey Sammy, only a few months left and these two will be out” Gabriel says, rubbing his bump.  
“I hope you’re ready for fatherhood” He adds, placing my hand over the bump. I nod and smile, rubbing my thumb in small circles. Castiel brings us out some drinks – soda of course. I smile and kiss Gabriel.  
“So…have you thought about names yet?” He asks, standing behind me.   
“Not really. I was thinking Austin for the boy and Mary for the girl” Gabriel says, looking at me.  
“Mm, yeah. Mary Grace and Austin John” I say.  
“Nice names, here comes your food. I’ll leave you guys alone now” Castiel says as Dean brings out the two burgers. He places them in front of us before walking back into the kitchen. Castiel follows him into the kitchen. I smile and look over to Gabriel, who is staring at me with adoration.   
“Earlier was amazing” He says, blushing.  
“Mmm…it was. Could do it again tonight after this if you want” I say with a small wink.  
“Which bit?” I ask, kissing Gabriel softly.  
“W-when you e-eat me out” Gabriel stutters, blushing.   
“You like it? Cos I loved it, you taste so fucking amazing” I say. Gabriel nods and takes a bite of his burger. I smile and eat my own burger.  
“I love it so much” Gabriel says, eating some fries.   
“So how is your meal?” Castiel asks.  
“Great, thank you” I say, taking another bite of my burger.   
“Yeah, amazing” Gabriel says, smiling. Castiel walks away, walking back into the kitchen.  
“So…few months? Are you scared?” I ask, resting my hand on his bump.  
“Lil’ bit. Scares me to think that we won’t have much time together once they’re out” Gabriel says, connecting his hand with mine.  
“Yeah…that’s true” I say, taking another bite of my burger. Gabriel finishes his fries and continues to eat the remainder of his burger. I eat the rest of my burger and my fries and finish as the same time as Gabriel.   
“You’re beautiful” I say, kissing him softly. I pull away and grab my napkin, wiping away some ketchup from his cheek.    
“I love you” Gabriel responds, kissing me. I reach over the table and hug him tightly. Castiel comes over and removes our plates before returning with Gabriel’s favourite desert.   
“Wow…did you do this?” He asks, looking at the large glass of ice cream with strawberry sauce.  I nod and smile, rubbing my thumb over Gabriel’s knuckles.  
“Thanks Sammy, I’ll definitely pay you back later” He says, with a wink. I smile and stand up.  
“Toilet break” I say before walking over to the toilets. I walk into a stall and pee before washing my hands. I look in the mirror at myself and chuckle before walking out of the bathroom, rolling my sleeves up. I look at the tattoo of mine and Gabriel’s names before kissing Gabriel and sitting down opposite him. By this point, Gabriel has finished eating his dessert.   
“I love this Sammy, thank you so much” He says, kissing me softly. Castiel removes the bowl and places a small package on the table, it’s the one that I bought for Gabriel.   
“It’s for you Gabe” I say. Gabriel smiles and opens the small package.    
“It’s beautiful Sammy” He says as he sees the gift I bought him: a photo of Castiel and Gabriel in a small frame with an intricate design.   
“Hey, uhm we’re going guys” Gabriel shouts, standing up.   
“Alright guys, have fun” Dean winks. Gabriel pulls me out of the restaurant and we walk home, hand in hand.

 

When we arrive at home, Gabriel leans up and kisses me passionately, his arms sliding across my body.   
“Fuck…come on Sammy” He moans. I pick him up and wrap his legs around my waist before carrying him through to our bedroom, where I lay him on the bed.   
“You really want this?” I ask removing his shirt. He nods and moans, unbuttoning my own shirt. I lean down and press a kiss to Gabriel’s chest before unbuttoning his belt. I slide his trousers down, pressing kisses to the skin on his legs. I mouth at the skin on his thigh as I remove his boxer shorts. I stand up and remove my own jeans, turning Gabriel onto his stomach. I kneel over him, my hands spreading his ass cheeks. I press a kiss to the dimple on his back before trailing my tongue down to his butt cheeks.  Gabriel moans as I lap at the puckered skin, tongue pushing in at random moments. A whimper leaves Gabriel’s throat as I slide my tongue in further for longer.    
“You look so beautiful like this Gabe, writhing and humping the mattress at the work of my tongue” I say, lifting Gabriel’s hips. My tongue slides in at a new angle, making him scream.   
“You like?” I ask, a whimper leaving Gabriel’s throat as I pull my tongue out completely. Gabriel’s cock hangs heavy between his legs as I take in the image of his wet, puckered hole. I drop to my knees and suck and lick at Gabriel’s hole, my hands rubbing at the bump on his stomach. A scream leaves Gabriel’s throat as he comes onto the bed, I moan and come inside of my own boxer shorts, untouched.  Gabriel collapses onto the bed, his chest heaving. I collapse beside him, removing my boxers.  
“So…you definitely like that” I say, turning to face Gabriel, who is blushing. He nods, hair falling into his eyes. I brush the hair out of his eyes.  
“You screaming made me come untouched, something that hasn’t happened…in well forever” I say, pointing to my boxer shorts. Gabriel smiles and kisses me again.   
“Sleep babe, might do it some more later” I mutter. I wrap my arm around Gabriel and pull the duvet over us before falling asleep, in his embrace.

 


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks pass, and both of the relationships are going great. Lucifer’s visions of Balthazar have finally stopped, after several sessions of therapy and so have Gabriel’s nightmares. And nothing can ruin the moment. It’s a peaceful Sunday night and Sam and Gabriel are laid on the sofa, Sam’s arms are wrapped protectively around Gabriel’s bump. Lucifer has his head in Michael’s lap as he sleeps. Gabriel feels himself starting to fall asleep in Sam’s embrace.   
“I’m gonna go to bed” Gabriel says, standing up.  
“Yeah...me too, see ya Mike” Sam says before picking Gabriel up and carrying him to their shed. Gabriel smiles up at Sam as Sam locks the door. Sam carries him into the bedroom and lays him on the bed, kissing him softly. Gabriel crawls into Sam’s arms and presses a kiss to Sam’s cheek.   
“You wanna get married soon?” Sam asks, rubbing his arms on Gabriel’s back.   
“Yeah sure, depends when. We are free all week aside from Friday when I have to go to doctors with Lucifer. And that is only in the morning”  Gabriel says, relaxing onto Sam’s chest.  
“How about we do it on Wednesday? Thursday we can spend the day together and after you have gone to doctors on Friday, we can go away. I booked a holiday anyway, just a week away for us both so we could class that as honeymoon. It’s a quiet hotel in the south of Spain, there's a beautiful beach just a 5-minute walk away” Sam says, smiling. He pulls an envelope from out the drawer beside the bed and hands it Gabriel, who smiles as he reads the top of the tickets: ‘Honeymoon Suite – Sam Winchester- Novak and Gabriel Winchester-Novak’ and that’s all it takes. Gabriel lunges at Sam and kisses him passionately. Sam, at this point, has only just stripped down to his boxers.  
“We better sleep, we’re gonna be planning all day tomorrow” Sam says, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head. Gabriel nods and strips down to his boxers, before kissing Sam. Gabriel curls up in Sam’s arms and pulls the duvet over them both before falling asleep. Sam leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Gabriel’s head one final time before falling asleep, both boys having a small smile on their faces as Dean watches from the window, proud of his baby brother finally having a good relationship.

 

The next morning, Gabriel awakes with a small smile to see Sam working out at the side of the bed.   
“Hello handsome” Gabriel says, sliding out of the bed. Sam turns around and smiles before kissing Gabriel as Gabriel slides into his lap.   
“Whatcha doin there Gabe?” Sam asked, watching as Gabriel stroked Sam’s hair.   
“Love you, so much babe” Gabriel mutters, cuddling Sam.   
“And I you, and that is why I can’t wait to marry you and call you my own” Sam said, kissing Gabriel’s neck.   
“Always been yours anyway, everyone knows that” Gabriel says, resting his head on Sam’s chest. Sam smiles and brushes Gabriel’s hair with his hands.   
“For our wedding, we’re only gonna be inviting Deano, Cassie, Luci and Mikey right? I mean, I have no one else to invite but I don’t know about you” Gabriel says, fiddling with the hem of Sam’s shirt.   
“Well yeah I guess, I mean I don’t have any other family to invite” Sam says sadly, biting back tears.   
“Hey…don’t cry. You still have Dean, right? Plus, you’ve gained a new family – Luci, me and Mikey” Gabriel says, looking up at Sam.  
“Yeah…I guess” Sam responds, still sad but not as sad as before.   
“Plus, we’re starting our own family soon. And these two will steal you away from me for the most times of our lives” Gabriel says, resting Sam’s hand over his bump.   
“Thanks Gabe…that makes me feel so much better” Sam says, smiling slightly. Gabriel leans up and kisses Sam’s dimples softly.   
“C’mon Gabe, let’s plan. Food wise I think I have an idea for what we could do – Dean cooks the most amazing burgers” Sam says, smiling widely. Gabriel smiles and hugs him tightly, nodding.    
“So…we have guests, food and honeymoon sorted. What about photos? Oh I know! Castiel does photography too – he can be our vicar and our photographer” Gabriel says happily.    
“Yeah…I guess…” Sam trails off.   
“Sammy? Is something wrong?” Gabriel asks  
“No…I’m just scared really…once all of this is done and these two are out we’ll be parents. That’s kinda scary when you think about it” Sam explains, shrugging slightly.  
“Well in a way Sammy, once these guys are out, we will be able to take them out more and go out for more family days out” Gabriel responds, hugging Sam tightly. Sam sighs and nods before kissing Gabriel softly.   
“But for now…I think we should cuddle and watch The Simpson’s Movie” Gabriel says, relaxing back onto the bed. Sam chuckles and lays back beside Gabriel. Gabriel relaxes onto Sam’s chest, leaning up to kiss his chin before putting the film on. Sam curls into Gabriel’s warmth, chuckling as Gabriel sighs contentedly.

 

Sam looked down the aisle as Lucifer walked Gabriel towards him. The band playing the music consisted of Gabriel’s friends from the music centre.  
“I’m proud of you Gabe, you’ve opened up to Sam so much…I’m glad you’re marrying him” Lucifer said, before leaving Gabriel beside Sam. Gabriel peered out of the corner of his eye and smiled at Sam, who was smiling back at him.  
“Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life” Castiel said, with a bible in his hand. Michael walked up to the front, taking the microphone in his hand.  
“Ultimately there comes a moment when a decision must be made. Two people who love each other must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and deepens, and how much risk they are willing to take. Commitment may well be a fearful gamble. Because it is the nature of love to create, a marriage itself is something which has to be created, such that as to come together in marriage, to become a new creature” Michael said, smiling slightly.    
“Thank you Michael, we will now start the vows” Castiel said, getting the rings from Dean. A small wink was exchanged between the men, but nobody noticed with all of the attention on Sam and Gabriel.   
“I Sam Winchester take you Gabriel Novak to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live” Sam said, without having to look at his prompt card. He took the ring from Castiel and slid it onto Gabriel’s ring finger on his left hand.  
“Thank you Sam” Castiel said.  
“Now you Gabriel” He added.  
“I, Gabriel Novak, take you, Sam Winchester, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us” Gabriel says, stuttering slightly from nervousness. He slid the ring onto Sam’s finger, smiling up at Sam.  
“You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each-other’s fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and husband” Castiel said, smiling with proudness.  
“And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband”. Castiel said, smiling as Sam rested his hands on the back of Gabriel’s neck and kissed him passionately.    
“I love you Sammy” Gabriel whispered as Sam pulled away.  
“I love you more” Sam responded, smiling widely.   
“Photograph!” Lucifer shouted, taking a photo of Sam and Gabriel stood side by side. The flash was bright, but Dean’s proud smile was brighter. The band started playing a song as Sam and Gabriel exited the church, followed by Lucifer, Michael, Castiel and Dean, and then by the rest of the guests.

During the party, Sam and Gabriel had their first dance to When It’s Time by Green Day, the song Sam had chosen because it reminded him of the first time Gabriel had spoken to him.

“But then I need your voice  
As the key to unlock  
All the love that's trapped in me  
So tell me when it's time  
To say I love you” Billie Joe Armstrong’s voice drifted through the room, barely ten people were there but the people the two males loved most were there, and that’s what’s important. Sam has his head resting on Gabriel’s shoulder, hands resting on his hips, thumbs rubbing over the bump gently. Dean watched in the corner of the room, smiling widely as Sam smiled happily for the first time in his life.  
“God I’m proud of them” Lucifer said, sitting down beside Dean.  
“Yeah me too” Dean responded.  
“Lucifer Milton, Gabriel’s brother” Lucifer introduces.  
“Dean Winchester, Sam’s brother. Welcome to the family, man” Dean said.  
“Been a while since we spoke man, last time we spoke you were pissed at me” Dean chuckled.  
“Yeah! Look at it now, our baby brothers are married” Lucifer responded, smiling as Michael walked over to them and landed in his lap.  
“Hey babe” Michael said, kissing Lucifer. Dean smiled and looked over to Sam, who was cuddling with Gabriel. Dean smiled and walked over to the food bar. Dean felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, warm slender fingers pressing against the skin beneath his shirt.  
“Hey Cas” Dean said, rubbing his hand over Castiel’s.  
“I’m tired Dean, can we go home soon?” Castiel pleaded. Sam looked over from his spot on the dance floor and saw his brother in law and his brother clearly being “heterosexual”.  
“You wanna leave soon? Y’know, go home and cuddle for a while” Sam asked, kissing Gabriel softly.  
“Yeah, I guess. It’s close to midnight” Gabriel responded, kissing Sam’s cheek.  
“I chose this song for one reason: when it says ‘I need your voice as the key to unlock all the love that’s trapped in me’ it reminds me of when we first met and you were mute. It reminds me of how all I wanted was to hear your voice, and say I love you. I still remember the day you first spoke to me; it was the night Cas and Dean went. I was upset that Dean was gone and you’d seen me crying so you came round to my house. We cuddled and stuff and that was the first time we ever spoke” Sam says, smiling up at Gabriel.  
“And I’d do it all again if the chance was there” Gabriel muttered, smiling at Sam before hugging him tightly.    
“C-can we go please Sammy” Gabriel asked, letting a tear fall down his face.   
“Gabe, what’s up?” Sam asked, wiping away the tear.  
“I-it’s Balthazar. One of his minions is stood outside and I don’t feel safe” Gabriel muttered, but Sam heard him.  
“Dean!” Sam called.  
“Hey Sammy, what can I do for you?” Dean asked, walking over to them.  
“We’re leaving now. If anyone asks, say we’re participating in wedding night protocol. It’s a lie but it’ll do” Sam said before picking Gabriel up and walking out of the building, with the minion’s eyes on him.

Back at their home, almost an hour later: Gabriel was cuddled into Sam’s chest in bed. Gabriel’s tears were gone, his arms wrapped around Sam tightly.  
“T-thank you Sammy” Gabriel said, breaking the silence.  
“What for?” Sam asked, looking into Gabriel’s beautiful eyes.  
“Everything…loving me” Gabriel said sadly.  
“Don’t thank me Gabe, love isn’t something I can control. But I’m glad I love you” Sam said, rubbing Gabriel’s bump softly. The room was filled with love, two young men finally happy and finally together. Like a jigsaw, they put the pieces of each other together and they fit together perfectly, but jigsaws break.

In the early hours of the morning a small rustling bush outside of the window caused Sam and Gabriel to look up at the window, still half-asleep: 4 of Balthazar’s minions stood outside, large guns pointed into the room.   
“I love you Sam, so much. Don’t ever forget that, I’ll see you soon” Gabriel said as they lifted their guns.  
“I love you too my beautiful husband” Sam said, kissing Gabriel as the shots started firing. Glass shattered, Gabriel fell onto Sam, before both died on the bed in each other’s embrace. Despite the fact it was a heartless killing; the amount of love that remained in their house was enough to overcome all of the pain that had occurred in the life time of Sam and Gabriel’s love.  

 

 


End file.
